the dark side of the flu vaccine please read
by nreed2
Summary: not at all a fic a shocking informative paper


**The Dark Side of the Flu Vaccine**

_Nicholas Reed _

6/3/2012

5th hour

**The Dark Side of the Flu Vaccine**

About a million people a year die from the flu. Have you ever wondered how many people die from the flu vaccine? Many ingredients in flu vaccines are very harmful, or even deadly. The side effects of the vaccine can cause more damage than actually getting the flu. The drug companies seem to think we need to get vaccinated to prevent it; however, I have to respectfully disagree. There is no statistical proof the flu vaccine prevents the flu. There are safe alternatives to the vaccines that are actually good, and good for you. Vaccines are dangerous and highly ineffective at preventing the flu or any serious complications such as hospitalization or death that may result from the flu.

If more people knew what went into the vaccines, they might think twice before getting vaccinated. Many ingredients in the flu vaccines are highly toxic and are known to cause death or major disabilities. According to , some ingredients in various flu vaccines include; mercury, latex, formaldehyde, Squalene, and potassium chloride. All of these can cause serious health problems. For example mercury can cause tremors, paralysis, and brain damage. Mercury is so dangerous that schools don't allow mercury thermometers anymore in case they break. Also latex is a plastic which many people have an allergy to. An allergic reaction to latex can cause a person to go into anaphylactic shock which can cause difficulty breathing and a drop in blood pressure. Formaldehyde is commonly used in building materials and household products and is flammable. Ingesting formaldehyde can cause you to have convulsions and go into respiratory failure. According to WAVE (World Association for Vaccine Education), Squalene is not licensed for use in the United States. They state that it used to cause diseases in animals for experimentation and study. Potassium chloride is used in lethal injections. A bottle containing these ingredients warns you to not ingest them because they can cause harmful effects. No one would knowingly put these into their body, yet they are doing this in the most direct form- an injection, and we call it medicine.

According to Dr. Joseph Canu from _Simple Truths for Healthy Living_, flu vaccines actually lower your body's ability to fight other pathogens as well as get rid of toxins. Research has shown there are healthy alternatives that not only raise your immune system, but your overall health. One alternative is living a healthy lifestyle. Sleep, diet, and exercise is just what your body needs. If your body is already very healthy, then it allows it to quickly attack any invasion. "Building immune strength is an important aspect- rest, nutritious foods, lowering stress and cleanliness can make a big difference" ( .com). In addition to personal health and wellness, there are natural medicines that have proven to fight and even prevent the flu. Some of these natural medicines include Black Elderberry, Ginger-Berry Syrup, Vitamin C, Fire Cider, and Echinacea-goldenseal tincture. In a Norwegian study, patients who took Elderberry "had 'pronounced improvements' in the flu symptoms after three days: nearly 90% of patients had complete cure within two to three days" ( .com. As good as the natural cures are, not many people know about them. Perhaps if more people knew the ingredients and side effects of the flu vaccines, they would look for these natural remedies.

Researchers argue that the percentage of harmful side effects from the flu vaccine is minuscule. "Most vaccines cause some side effects, but they are usually minor and short-lived like low-grade fever and soreness at the injection site" (_Vaccinations, _p.22). What about the percentage of side effects that isn't minor? According to the video "The Vaccine War', the flu vaccine can cause autism. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) "identified thirty-four major side effects to the shots, ranging from asthma, blood disorders, infectious diseases, and diabetes to neurological disorders, including meningitis, polio, and hearing loss" (_What Doctor's Don't Tell You_, p.130). Okay, there are some side effects there are side effects to everything, some people may argue, there are cons to everything, but what are the benefits?

There is no real proof that the flu vaccine is effective in preventing the flu or any of its symptoms. There is no way in determining if the vaccine will work for you. Miller states "'There was no convincing evidence that [flu] vaccines can reduce mortality, hospital admissions, serious complications and community transmission of influenza' " (_Vaccine Safety Manual For Concerned Families and Health Practitioners_, p. 90). Who says that flu would have been worse if they didn't have the vaccine?. There is no way in determining if the people who had serious complications such as hospitalization or death, would have been better if they would have gotten vaccinated. In "The Vaccine War" an argument is made that vaccines cause autism. However, researchers argue that there is no solid way to connect autism to the flu vaccine. What if that statement is a double edged sword? What if there is no connection between the flu vaccine and getting the flu? It wouldn't be the first time a disease died out on its own. As an example, look at the Black Plague. Although, the flu is still in existence, there are over 200 strains of the flu. How do we know that some strands just haven't died out? The flu vaccine is only effective against two of those strains. Depending on whether the vaccine is a "good match" or not, it has only a zero to 46 percent chance of being effective (_Vaccine Safety Manual For Concerned Families and Health Practitioners_, p. 92-93).

Through all these facts, it is obvious that the flu vaccines are dangerous and highly ineffective at preventing the flu or any serious complications such as hospitalizations or death. Over half the ingredients of flu shots are known toxins that you would never think about consuming. It has to make you wonder why, when there are natural alternatives, people continue to choose to get the flu vaccine. Although, the percentage of harmful or even lethal side effects is small, if it happened to you or a loved one, how small would it seem to you?

Works Cited

DiConsiglio, John. _When Birds Get Flu and Cows Go Mad!: How Safe Are We? _New York, NY: Franklin Watts, 2008. Print.

"Dr. Joseph Can; Information on Flu Shots." _Simple Truths For Healthy Living_. WMUZ103.5, Rochester, Michigan, 16 Jan. 2012. Radio.

Flow, Marie. " ." . DAMS Dental Amalgam Mercury Solutions. Web. 19 Mar. 2012. .com.

"Flu - Alternatives to Flu Vaccine." _Natural Products That Make A Difference_. Web. 01 Apr. 2012. news/flu_alternatives_to_flu_ .

"Flu - Alternatives to Flu Vaccine." _Natural Products That Make A Difference_. Web. 01 Apr. 2012. news/flu_alternatives_to_flu_ .

"Flu, Flu Vaccine and Alternatives - Post-Vaccination Syndrome." _Flu, Flu Vaccine and Alternatives_. Web. 01 Apr. 2012. /3904/flu, .

"Flu Vaccine Ingredients." . Microsoft Office Live. Web. 19 Mar. 2012. .

"Learning About Latex Allergies." _WebMD_. WebMD. Web. 19 Mar. 2012. allergies/guide/latex-allergies.

McTaggart, Lynne. _What Doctors Don't Tell You: The Truth about the Dangers of Modern Medicine_. New York: Avon, 1998. Print.

Miller, Neil Z. _Vaccine Safety Manual for Concerned Families and Health Practitioners_. Santa Fe, NM: New Atlantean, 2008. Print.

"National Cancer Institute." _Formaldehyde and Cancer Risk -_. Web. 20 Mar. 2012. .gov/cancertopics/factsheet/Risk/formaldehyde.

"WAVE - World Association for Vaccine Education." _WAVE_. Web. 25 Mar. 2012. .

Williams, Mary E. _Vaccinations_. San Diego: Greenhaven, 2003. Print.


End file.
